


Thawing the ice

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Affairs, Affection, Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, BAMF Anthea (Sherlock), BAMF Greg Lestrade, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Who References, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff and Angst, Greg is Sweet, Harry Potter References, Hospitals, M/M, Mycroft Has a Goldfish, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Poisoning, Poor Greg Lestrade, Poor Life Choices, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Greg, Protective Mycroft Holmes, Q Has a Cat, Q is a Holmes, Slow Burn, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Greg Lestrade hates mycroft. Maybe he doesn't. Before you know Greg is head over heels in love.Mycroft is having a hard time balancing work, love and his two annoying brothers - both of whom have partners he does not agree with but will he learn to love. Hopefully.PS: I literally know nothing about James bond. I've read Dr No and that's about it. Everything I know about bond is based off other bondlock fics and my imagination. Please don't hate if I make mistakes about it.





	1. Chapter 1

~Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty~ -Stephen King 

Greg Lestrade had just finished a spectacularly boring day. Paperwork. Piles of it. Normally Greg would have eaten up paperwork and relished the fact that there was not a murder that would take up all his time. However, today was different - his wife was on holiday over in Bristol with her mother and was due to come back the day after. He missed her. He needed something exciting. Maybe he would go and check on that junkie that helped him out a few weeks ago. What was his name? Sherlock. That's right! He would go and visit Sherlock. 

Where did Sherlock live? Greg didn't have a clue. He decided to go pack his things instead. He didn't want to live with his wife anymore for obvious reasons. He thoughts were interrupted when a black sedan pulled up to where he was walking. A burly, brute of a man got out of the passenger seat, “Sir, please step into the car.”  
“Why would I want to do that?” Questioned Greg as he peered beneath the man's muscled arms. The car was incredibly luxurious - Padded leather seats, a mini fridge…. and a extremely attractive man. 

Greg's POV

Wow. Just wow. Amazing car, amazing man. Why on earth would I need to be in this car though? I mean, he probably makes hundreds of thousands of pounds in a year while I'm living on a small copper's salary where I can barely afford to rent my crappy flat. “Sir, I must insist that you get in.” The man's blunt voice cut through my Thoughts. I got into the car. 

Damn! The man was even more attractive close up. He's never going to be interested in me. He's probably got a pretty wife at home waiting for him; he's not going to want me with my greying hair and my fierce stubble. I also need to go to the gym. I've put on a bit of weight since the divorce, I need to get fitter now I'm chasing after Sherlock. 

“Detective Inspector, tell me, what is your affiliation with Sherlock Holmes?” The man spoke. His voice! Oh God! Wait….. Sherlock? Why does he want to know about Sherlock?

Third person

Greg's image of the man began to change. He'd met people like this before. Taking advantage of people who can do nothing to stop them. Using junkies like Sherlock. While Sherlock had never been the nicest person, Greg felt a surge of protection running through his body whenever the Detective was mentioned. “Listen here mate, if you harm a hair on his head, Scotland Yard is coming for you.”   
“I would like to see you try Inspector, anyway, I would be willing to supply you with some extra…. funds - shall we say 5000 pounds a month if you do a very simple thing for me. I will expect feedback every two weeks about what Sherlock is getting up to. It would be a great deal of help to me and you would be the one to reap the rewards.”  
“No. You can shove your five grand up your ass. The day I sell out a friend is the day I die.”  
“Your friend?” The ginger laughed “Sherlock doesn't have friends. He has toys and pets. Once you become boring, he will discard you like his other friends. While you might be loyal to him, he will never return your trust. We are at your house. Leave.”

Greg left.

He strolled up to his third floor flat and pulled open the door. The flat was dark. Most of the lights didn't work and the sink was broken. Again. Damp crawled up the walls next to where piles of dishes and cups sat on the counter. He was tired. Damn tired. While walking over to the bedroom he heard noises. You called almost call them moans. Scared, he opened the door to find his wife and another man stark naked in the bed kissing full force. Gradually the pair realised they were being watched. “Greg! What are you doing here?”  
“Tiff, who's that man? You said you were single.” The naked man said.   
“Tiff, how long has this been happening. Why?!”  
“Greg. I'm sorry, so sorry. It just wasn't working. You just were never around. I needed more.”   
By this time the naked man had retrieved clothes and had scurried out of the flat. Soon enough Greg had another question.   
“When… when you went to Bristol.. you weren't staying with your mum were you?”  
“No Greg. I'm sorry.”   
Greg started to cry. The one thing he could count on when he came home. Ruined. 

Greg stayed the night in a hotel. He started looking at a new flat. The next day at work was hell.


	2. A message from the super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets a scary talk from the chief superintendent and goes to find Sherlock who needs a favour.

Not a good day. His hotel as 2 star. At around midnight he realised why it was only 2 stars. The shower only dispensed icy drops and the thin duvet did nothing to protect Greg from the autumn weather. 

He woke at 5am, sleep in his eyes. His dreams had been haunted by her. HER. That wreck of a woman. He put on the suit he wore the day before - all his things still at his flat. 

He went down to the breakfast buffet. He got a slice of buttered toast and a slice of limp bacon. He wolfed it down - he hadn't eaten dinner earlier and was ravenous. 

Soon after he went to work he was called in to the chief superintendent's office. “Greg, that junkie Sherlock, you need to keep him on. We had a higher up ask and with that particular higher up you can't disagree.”

Greg began to sweat. The ginger in the car yesterday must have been part of the reason that Sherlock is protected. He knew that he couldn't trust him. He needed to find Sherlock. 

Greg spent the rest of his day looking around the back alleys of London to trying to find Sherlock - no luck. Disappointed, he trudged back to his hotel. On his way he saw a black sedan, that reminded him of the menacing ginger. The car door opened. Out jumped Sherlock, who was clearly arguing with the other passenger in the car. “Fine,” Sherlock rolled his eyes, “I'll go and I'll bring him too. Bye Mycroft.” Sherlock noticed Greg on the pavement and ran up to him as the Sedan pulled away. “Gavin? What are you doing here?”  
“Hiya Sherlock,” Greg murmured. “I was looking for you - I… I need to tell you something.”  
“What? Wait don't tell me, I need to tell you something far more important.”  
Greg sighed. Sherlock carried on talking.   
“I've made a mistake, a large mistake, and you need to help me fix it.”  
“No Sherlock, I have more important things to do.”   
“Like what?”   
“Sorting out my divorce, buying a new flat, my job.”   
“Ugh. Boring. So you need to pretend to be my boyfriend. I told my brothers I was dating someone and now they want to meet you.”  
“No way in hell I would ever do that.”  
“Pretty please Greg.” Sherlock pouted childishly.   
“Alright then, but after that I need to speak to you about something really serious, OK?”  
“Fine.” Sherlock turned to leave. But was cut off by Greg's final question. “Oh and Sherlock, where do you live?   
“Hayward Road London, flat 20.”  
“Cool, mind if I pop over tomorrow, just to go over a few details.”  
“That's fine.”   
“Well, bye then.” Greg said as Sherlock strutted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love you all!  
> Sorry for the shorter chapter but next will be really long. I promise.


	3. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft visits Q, Greg visits Sherlock.

Mycroft Holmes was on the phone in his office. The office had no windows and the only light came from the desk lamp on the redwood desk. A large leather chair was tucked behind the desk, ready to be sat on while Mycroft was working away at the high tech computer. Behind the chair stood a life-size picture of the Queen - a close friend to Mycroft and also his nickname from his brothers. 

To others he was known as the iceman. One to fear. Despite what Mycroft said, there was no-one in England that had a higher rank than him. He was the unrivalled champion of politics. You would submit to him or you would (not always figuratively) die trying. 

He was talking to M - leader of MI6 and his brother's boss to arrange an inspection. He hadn't formally inspected MI6 for quite a while. He also wanted to tell his brother about Sherlock's partner. M was terrified of Mycroft (for good reason) and so naturally agreed upon the inspection. 

Mycroft wondered if Q had actually told his branch that they were brothers yet. Mycroft normally stayed away from him in these situations to avoid being pelted with either hugs of screams. You could never tell with Q.

Mycroft called a car to drive him. Arthur, his driver, was one of Mycroft's favoured servants, causing a lot of jealousy among his other staff when Arthur strolled in with a new watch or tie pin. But Arthur was sweet and kind and no one could fault him. He was loved by all. 

Mycroft got into the sleek, black Jaguar and Arthur began to drive. 

Meanwhile, over in MI6, M was having a breakdown. He felt sure that today was the day that Mycroft would finally meet Q (little did he know) and would snatch him away to go and work for him in Westminster. That could not happen. 

Q was never told of the inspection so never told anyone of the relation between himself and Mycroft, this caused a lot of confusion later…. 

Mycroft walked into the discreet building and held up his card. He was let in immediately. He was followed up the stairs by his bodyguard Xander who had met him outside the building. 

He strolled into M's office and sat down on the comfortable seat in front of his desk. “M, I hope it is allowed for Xander to be here with me, he has clearance so I would hope so.”   
“Of course sir, what would you like to see first.”  
“I shall go down to Q branch first, I have business down there.”  
M tried to stop the official but Mycroft wore his stubbornness with pride and ended up walking down the hall a few minutes later.   
As Mycroft strolled through the halls people turned white with fear. Some had met Mycroft before and knew the man's power and others had only heard the tales of what happened when people crossed him. 

They were all surprised by what happened next. 

Q was walking out of an office and turned the corner to see his brother. “What the hell are you doing here?” Q Questioned sharply much to the dismay of his colleagues who were growing fearful of Q's life. “You think you can just waltz in here and scare the life out of my friends because you popped in for a chat? No Mycroft it's not fair on my people and you know that!”  
“Blud.” Mycroft greeted, “pleasure to see you.” Mycroft looked around at the people watching and asked, “Is there a private room my brother and I could use, we might be chatting for a while?”  
Q cut in before any of the other workers could, “we're going to my office.” 

The pair walked into Q's office and sat down on either side of the mahogany desk. Xander stayed outside, unwilling to be pulled into the brothers’ argument. “Q, I came here to tell you some news regarding Sherlock, he has a boyfriend.” Q was dumbstruck.   
“Our brother…. a boyfriend.”  
“Quite, we are meeting him for dinner in three days, I will send a car for you, it's a nice place, wear a suit please.”  
“Well OK… please leave now, my minions will think I have a death sentence until I smooth things over with them and they understand. Goodbye.”  
“Goodbye Blud.” Mycroft strolled out of MI6 and climbed into his car. 

The next day Greg was preparing to go over to Sherlock's flat. The wore a cheap shirt and some denim jeans. He sprayed on his cedarwood deodorant and put on some striped socks and his blue trainers. He still hadn't gotten a new car since his ex-wife took his and so called a cab. 

He looked up at the tall building and rang the buzzer for flat 20. Sherlock let him in and he walked up the stairs (the lift was broken). “Hiya Sherlock.”  
“Gavin.”  
“Sherlock, if we're dating now, you need to learn my name…”  
“Fine. Let's get on with this then, we have been dating for 2 weeks,”  
“But I only broke up with my wife 3 days ago.”  
“ So?” Greg gave Sherlock a menacing look “Fine, you knew she had been cheating for a month so you started dating me.”   
“OK fine.”  
“We have a reservation in The Ledbury for six thirty tomorrow. My brother is ridiculously posh - he is basically the government. Nothing happens in politics that he isn't in control of. My other brother works for MI6. Any questions?”  
“Do they have the deduction thingy too.”   
“The ‘deduction thingy’? Yes - I don't normally admit this but my brothers are a lot better at it than me. It's going to be hard to make them believe. You will wear my aftershave and one of my ties tomorrow OK?”  
“OK.” Sherlock motioned for Greg to leave. He picked up the aftershave and the tie that Sherlock had put beside him and he trudged down the stairs. What had he gotten himself into?

Greg slept rough that night, with the Sherlock fiasco going on and on he had not managed to go house hunting, hopefully after tonight he would be able to find a cosy flat were he would stay. He had the day off work and was contemplating what to do. He ended up facetiming his nieces, Hadley and Delilah. He told them what was going on with Sherlock and they told him about the books they were reading and their school gossip. Before Greg new it, it was time for him to get ready. He went over to Sherlock's flat and put on a navy blue suit to match with Sherlock's pink tie. After an hour another black sedan pulled up, “Come darling.” murmured Sherlock to Greg. The pair climbed into the car and relaxed. 

After a five minute drive the car pulled up outside an A-list restaurant. The chauffeur opened the car door and Greg strolled out into the open. The two men walked through the gold doors and stood to wait for a waiter. “Hello sirs, do you have a reservation today?”  
“Yes, we will be down as Holmes.” said Sherlock curtly. The waiter took them to a private four seater table in the corner of the room. “Would you like any wine sirs?”   
“No thank you, my brother will probably order us a bottle when he arrives.” The waiter nodded and left the table. 

The two sat in a steely silence until a black Rolls Royce pulled up outside the restaurant and out walked HIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a medium length chapter and I promised a long one but I suffered with some writers block and I thought I should just post what I had... Sorry.....
> 
> I love you all!! Xxx


	4. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short. I was suffering from writers block and this chapter did not go as planned.  
> I've decided that I'm going to post one (hopefully) long chapter every 4 days and (sometimes) post smaller chapters in between those chapters, so your next really long chapter will be on Wednesday.

Oh God, oh God. He was his brother the whole time! Greg felt sick but there was no time to react as the man strolled closer to their table. “Detective Inspector, Sherlock.”  
“Mycroft.” Sherlock spat. “Where's Q?” as if to answer the question another black Rolls pulled up. Out walked a lanky man with dark brown hair and glasses. He looked through the window and nodded at Sherlock. “Sherl, Myc. You must be Gregory. Welcome to the family.”  
“Hiya, ummm Greg is fine.” Q nodded. During this, Mycroft had called over a waiter and ordered a bottle of very expensive champagne and a main course for the four men. 

Half way through the very awkward conversation, Greg received a call from the chief superintendent saying he was needed urgently for a triple homicide. He apologised profusely before leaving the restaurant. 

After he left Mycroft gave Sherlock a knowing look. “Did you seriously think that I would fall for that?”  
“Yeah Sherl, poor bloke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys start getting to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short chapter to tide you over till the longer one on Wednesday.... ❤️

Two weeks later, Greg was still working on the case. Sherlock was helping him and together they had managed to work out that the victims were poisoned. Sherlock thought it would be a good idea to test the poison to see how long it would take to kick in. This was not a good idea. 

Greg ended up sitting outside his hospital room at 5am until his brothers turned up. He knew that Mycroft had arrived when Xander burst through the door brandishing his clearance for all the doctors to see. 

“Inspector,” came the posh voice from behind the door. “Thank you for staying with him - you are at a liberty to leave now.”  
“No!” Grunted Greg, “I've been waiting here for two hours to see if my mate’s OK…. you being here doesn't mean I should leave!”

Mycroft sat down, clearly impressed by Greg's loyalty. “Xander, leave.” Xander left. “Inspector, tell me why you are so loyal to my brother.”  
“What is there to tell. Sherlock is a great man, I want to see him become a good one.”  
“He's been clean for for 3 months, how?   
“I told him ‘you're not gonna be allowed on cases if your high.’ I get him to do a test every week.”  
“Inspector, we've spoken so much about Sherlock, tell me, what do you do in your spare time?”   
“Haven't got a lot of that mate, but, OK don't judge me, I make soaps…. and sell them at the farmers market. How about you?”  
“I have even less free time that you but in troubled times I find myself walking the halls of an art gallery.” 

A doctor burst through the door, “He's fine, you'll be able to see him now.”

The pair nodded and walked through the door to where Sherlock was sitting up in his bed complaining to the various nurses. He was fine. 

“You stupid man.” laughed Greg.


	6. Greg's big day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's bday and the nieces visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this not being very long for a long chapter at all...... Its my writers block. I'm sorry! *curls into ball* next long chapter will be on Sunday - I promise at least 2500 words

Greg's life was getting better, he had bought a new flat that was closer to Scotland Yard and had given in to temptations and bought a motorbike. It was his birthday in three days and he was making plans to go out with Anderson and Dimmock for a pint. Work was easy - only minor thefts - and Greg was strangely calm. 

He got a call from his sister asking him to look after his two nieces. Glad, he accepted and wrote on his calendar the date he was taking them ; 13th April, two days after his birthday. Hopefully he wasn't still hungover then. 

Hadley was the older child at fourteen , she loved nothing more than sitting on her bed with her laptop obsessing over Matt Smith and Tom Hiddleston. She is the definition of a fangirl and Greg has attempted to relate to her multiple times by reading her favorite books - The Fault In Our Stars and The Summoner Series. The former left Greg in tears while the latter left him questioning the politics of a fictional world. How people lived as fangirl Greg did not understand, I mean for heaven's sakes, he was questioning the politics of a fictional world! 

Delilah was 9 and was the complete opposite to her older sister, she was an extrovert and the most popular girl at her school. She knew the words to the biggest pop songs and didn't listen to the bands Hadley enjoyed - Queen, Green Day, Twenty-one Pilots and more - and she was the captain of the school football team. She supported Arsenal, like her uncle and this is what made the pair bond. 

Greg headed off to work and prepared for another day of paperwork, he didn't end up getting much done as he received a phone call from Q. Greg didn't remember giving him his number. Q was asking Greg to give Sherlock a case as he apparently raided MI5 that morning. Greg would have gladly given Sherlock a case if there were any but crime in London had become standstill. Everything Greg had, Sherlock had deemed dull and for good reason. Greg apologized for not being any use and Q apologized for interrupting Greg's day. The conversation ended with Q wishing Greg a happy (almost) birthday. How Q knew his birthday, again, he didn't know. 

Greg's big day finally arrived. He woke up and everything was perfect. His toast was perfectly cooked, his train was on time, his security card worked for the first time in months, what could go wrong? 

Well, for a first, both Anderson and Dimmock were ill. No pub dinner. The chief superintendent was ranting at practically everyone in his team and no-one else in Scotland Yard seemed to remember his birthday. Wait…. if no-one remembered his birthday, why was there a parcel on his desk?

Greg, suddenly worried, opened the parcel to find a large wicker hamper - inside there was an incredibly expensive bottle of moet and chandon, a packet of macarons, a cologne and a…. a Rolex. The box also had a card. Once opened, Greg saw beautiful green calligraphy expressing thanks for looking after Sherlock from the other two Holmes brothers. It was the nicest gifts Greg had ever been given. 

After work, Greg went to the pub alone, only to find Q and Mycroft already there. Greg walked up to the group and greeted them. “Thanks for my present as well guys, very thoughtfully.”  
“Your welcome Inspector.” came Mycroft   
“It's alright Greg.” popped in Q just after Mycroft.   
“Mycroft, We've known each other long enough. You can call me Greg.”  
“Do you mind if I call you Gregory, I seem to like the way it feels on my tongue.”  
“Yeah,that's alright mate.” At this Q stifled a laugh. “What?” joked Greg. “Does the British government not get called mate often?” This sent the whole party down laughing. Greg apologized for being an arse to Mycroft on the first day they met and after his fifth beer, Mycroft apologized to Q for not approving of his boyfriend - a double 0 agent from MI6. 

Q took Mycroft home before he would get to drunk, and soon after, Greg left the pub himself to prepare for his nieces visit. 

The day after his birthday he bought new bedding for the twin beds in his spare room which used to sit sheet less. He made sure he had food in the fridge - pasta, sauce and ham, he could make a nice carbonara out of that and he had mini cheesecakes for afters. 

Finding something for the girls to do was a lot harder than it looked. Hadley would prefer to do something like visiting Platform nine and three quarters while Delilah would like to do something like mini golf. He ended up booking tickets for the aquarium, they would both enjoy that, and before he knew it he drifted off to sleep. 

In the morning, Greg strolled down to the train station to meet the girls. Delilah, with her wavy brown hair and big baby blue eyes were easily recognisable among the crowd of Londoners. Behind her trailed Hadley - dressed in black with headphones around her neck and phone in hand. Her suitcase was very large, Greg didn't know why as Hadley was never the vain type, quite the opposite really as Hadley suffered from anxiety. The girls really were opposites. 

Delilah waved to Greg while Hadley encased him with her arms ; she takes the opportunity whenever she can. Greg walked the girls back to his new flat and got them settled in. It was then when he found out what was in Hadley's case. Cosplay. 

In her case was a pink 18th century style dress, a red blazer and a croquet stick. Greg was confused. “Nobody wore this kind of stuff in your books.”  
“That's because they're in musicals not books, uncle Greg.”  
“Oh, sorry Hadley, I didn't know.”  
“It's fine uncle Greg.” 

Eventually the girls were ready to go to the aquarium. Greg was thankful that they both enjoyed it. Delilah's favourite was the angel fish while Hadley's was the pufferfish that floated near the bottom of the large tank.

The girls and Greg went back to the flat where Greg cooked some spaghetti carbonara for the girls to eat. The watched Dr Strange and Greg Marvelled at how similar Sherlock and Stephen looked. Hadley made a few videos of her in her cosplay while Delilah and Greg played Fifa together. Delilah went to bed at eight while Hadley was reading A Court Of Thorns And Roses - she slept at ten and Greg followed soon after. 

Greg woke at five am because of habit, Hadley was next up at eight closely followed by Delilah at nine. Greg took them out for breakfast at the local restaurant before the started to pack to leave. Greg took them to the train station and put them safely on the large red and yellow train. “Bye girls! Make sure to phone me when you get home!”  
“We will Uncle Greg!” chorused the girls as the train became a blur in the distance. 

Greg was about to go home when he heard a voice in the distance. “Mr Lestrade….” camecame the Irish lilt. The station ran cold.


	7. Saving Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds out about Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh. I'm sorry this is sooo short but there are a lot of family problems right now. (A lot of deaths) sorry I only managed to get out 250 words but it's better than nothing. More to come on Friday! Hopefully there will be a bit more for you then! Love you all!

Mycroft was in Brussels trying to talk some sense into the EU. Idiots, all of them. His phone began to ring ; his personal phone. Sherlock was the only person with his personal number. Something must have gone wrong. 

Mycroft excused himself from the meeting and answered Sherlock's call in the hallway. “Mycroft, Greg's gone missing.” Mycroft breathed out, his heart race began to speed up. Gregory, missing. “Right.” said Mycroft, voice shaking. “I'll get my people on it right away.” Mycroft called Q. “Brother mine, I need a favour.”  
“What is it Mycroft, I'm very busy.”   
“Greg is missing.”   
“Greg as in ‘the man who you have had a crush on since you first met.”   
“Yes, now as your superior in work and your elder, I command you to get somebody decent on the case.”   
“Ugh! Stop pulling power plays - I was going to help anyway. I'll put 006 on it, he hasn't been on mission in a while. He'll get Greg out of the mess he's in.”  
“Thank you brother mine, I must get back to the imbeciles that run the European Union. See you soon. I'm supposed to be inspecting MI6 soon anyway. Do tell M. Farewell.” Mycroft hung up and walked back into the hall. 

Why the hell did he do that, he ran out again - shocking most of the ministers. This was the iceman. He gets what he wants when he wants it. Something must have happened on the phone to create such a response from Mycroft Holmes.


	8. Whump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the rape and torture kick in. It isn't very descriptive as I don't feel the most comfortable describing it thoroughly. I've also decided to give a darker Mycroft feel for the next couple of chapters as I've always had the headcanon that Greg gets really turned on when Mycroft turns on the power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today's official chapter was so short I decided to add this to the mix. Its still pretty short but I hope it's alright. *Curls into ball*  
> Love you all!

Greg was naked - hung from the ceiling in dark, metal chains. He had blacked out after being shot with a tranquiliser dart back in the train station. Greg couldn't think straight. He had no clue what he was doing there or where he was. The Irish voice from the train station came back to him.   
“Well if it isn't the man that Mycroft Holmes loves. He won't love you again after this.” Greg was confused, Mycroft didn't live him, did he? “Ohh, I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you. I might as well ruffle your feathers before giving you back all wrapped up to stay as the pet for Holmes. You would be a sorry present for everything I've done - put a ribbon on you, you know how it works. I think Myc would appreciate that.” Before Greg had time to analyse what the irishman was saying he was enveloped by a mouth, forcing the tongue's way through to Greg's throat. He stroked Greg's cock before strolling out of the room. 

A few hours later a different man walked into Greg's cage. I can see why Jim likes you, well, as well as Myc. You would make a nice toy. Greg's breathing began to harden as he needed to concentrate through the pain. 

Greg screamed. The mad had started to hit him. With what? Greg hadn't seen a weapon on him through his hazy vision. Probably a whip, that's a big torture implement nowadays. 

As the pain got harder and harder to block out, Greg found his consciousness harder to keep a hold of. Everything was black. 

He woke again - no concept of time left in his body. He could see faintly clearer now than before he passed out. The Irish walked back into the room brandishing a collar, a ribbon and gift wrap. Greg was confused. Then he remembered. He was to be a gift from this man to Mycroft ;why Mycroft would want him for a gift, Greg had no idea. 

Lestrade was injected with some drug that made him feel weak and drowsy. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Moriarty got straight to work. He placed the collar right on Greg's neck and tied on the ribbon - not on his neck. Greg was wrapped in the wrapping paper coated in pink glitter exclaiming messages like ‘Sorry for being a pain.’ and ‘Hope this is enough for you to forgive me’ Jim had it specially produced for this occasion. 

He phoned Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft was very grateful.


	9. Amends, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Mycroft have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something extremely short to tide you over until Friday. 2000 words minimum then, promise.

Mycroft and Moriarty had been friends, no, political allies, for quite a while. Mycroft had gotten Jim out of a few rough patches and Moriarty had helped Mycroft scaring his colleagues. They had lost contact when Mycroft realised Moriarty was loyal to more than just him. Moriarty was sorry, he enjoyed his time with Mycroft and wanted to make amends, hence his gift. 

“Mycroft darling, how are you?”  
“James, you can't send me wrapped up Inspectors as a gift. I had him redirected back to his home. He doesn't know that his original destination was my house. Please refrain from doing this again. I'm going to get him in ethical ways. Keep out of my life or you won't have a life. Goodbye James.”


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't 2000 words but I'm trying to have another chapter up today as well

Greg woke in his bed, under the tartan duvet, in his blue striped pyjamas. He remembered the kidnapping and the torture but nothing after that. He must have been saved by someone. Probably the chief super needed him back. Sherlock was probably running riot while he was gone. 

He turned over on his creaky, metal-runged bed and turned on his lamp. In the light, he found a note on his broken bedside table.

“I am sorry for your trauma during the past few days. I have arranged for you to have the following week of work and I hope that you would consider joining me for a dinner this Friday. - Mycroft."

Greg didn't know what date it was. He prayed that he still had time before Friday to get ready for the dinner with the man who Greg knew was untouchable. 

Mycroft was so rich, so smart, so much better than the east end copper that was Greg. Mycroft could have dined with anyone that night, but he chose Greg. Lestrade checked the calendar on his phone, and found out it was a Tuesday. He had two days. 

He didn't feel like leaving the flat anytime soon, so he went online and ordered his groceries for the week. Bread, eggs, butter, all the things he would need. He made a small omelette with the things left in his normally unused fridge. 

Greg wasn't a rich man. He had a lot more money than when he was growing up but he was still working class. He grew up on a counsel estate where he shared a room with his sister. Now he had a small flat to himself with a cheap, barely used kitchen unit, his furniture was almost all from IKEA or other varients. His hot water ran out very quickly and his bed creaked. 

Greg didn't mind. He barely spent any time at his flat, choosing to spend the hours investing himself in his work. His only problem with this lifestyle was Mycroft. He needed to have dinner with Mycroft. Mycroft, who would be wearing a two grand, three piece suit. Mycroft, who would arrange the dinner to be at an extremely high end restaurant that Greg could only dream of visiting. 

Greg's most expensive suit was still under one hundred quid and his idea of a good meal was the local pub or a Chinese. He needed to get a new suit for the occasion. Just in case, Greg called Mycroft. Anthea picked up. "Inspector Lestrade, how can I help you?"   
"Ohh.. hi Anthea. I just wanted to ask Mycroft what the dress code is at the place he was thinking of for Friday."  
"The dress code is formal, but Mycroft knew you might be worried about expenses so he had a suit prepared for you, do you want me to send it down later today?"  
"Ummm.. Honestly, I can't accept that, it's too much."   
"Nonsense! I'll send it over soon. OK?"   
"OK fine, tell Mycroft I'm looking forward to it."  
"A car will pick you up at six on Friday."  
"OK thanks Anthea."   
"Goodbye Inspector."

Greg sat on his navy sofa and turned on the TV to find a repeat of 'parks and recreation' on. Greg figured himself a Leslie, always working hard. He needed a Ben to teach him there is more than work, like 'cones of dunshire'. Two hours later the doorbell to his flat rang - his suit. He opened the door to find a man in a black suit carrying a suit bag. Greg took the bag with a smile and thanked Mycroft's minion. Greg went inside and and cooked some pasta with the leftovers he found in his cupboard. He watched an episode of 'the chase', the team won and he went to sleep.

It took him a while to sleep as his back was still sore from the torture of the previous day's. Soon though, his breathing slowed into a rhythm and he drifted asleep.

The next two days passed by as slow as a snailfor Greg. He had always relied on going to work and solving a case or doing paperwork. Now that he was off work he had nothing to do. He skyped Hadley and Delilah a few times as they were on their easter holidays, he visited Sherlock once but left soon after he deduced the eventuall meeting with Mycroft. He jogged around Hyde Park both mornings to keep his fitness up but mainly he enjoyed the time off and put the time towards resting by watching television and listening to his favourite bands.

Finally Friday arrived, Greg woke and made toast for breakfast. He had a bath with some of the bath salts gifted to him by Sally. He made himself a sandwich for his lunch and he watched an episode of 'Parks and recreation' before preparing for the night ahead. Greg put on the three piece sent to him by Mycroft - grey with black accents - which complemented Greg's deep Hazel eyes and salt and pepper hair. He dabbed himself with his cedarwood cologne and brushed his hair back so it was more presentable for the posh restaurant that he would be going to.

The inspector was mentally preparing himself in front of the iridescent mirror when the doorbell rung. He opened the door to find the same man outside in a just as clean tuxedo. "Sir, we are here to take you to dinner."   
"Right, OK thanks." mumbled Greg as he followed the man into the Aston Martin - another thing that made Greg anxious. Mycroft could do so much better than him. Greg had these thoughts a lot but Mycroft was a good friend and would never put him down for petty reasons like wealth.

The car stopped outside a French restaurant that seemed to be miles above Greg's normal price range. Greg felt very out of place as he walked into the room. The other patron's gazes seemed to linger slightly longer than what Greg would have liked. He was a wolf in sheeps clothing but his wolf was showing to much for the other sheep. Greg was directed silently to Mycroft's table, the gazes stopped as soon as the others saw who he was sitting with. Mycroft greeted Greg and proceeded to order wine for the two of them.

"Gregory, I hope you have been alright in the past few days."  
"Yeah, I have, thanks for getting me the time off work. The chief super thinks since we got Sherlock we've just been using him. I doubt he would have let me off."   
"I'll have a word with him."   
"You don't need to do that Mycroft."   
"Nonsense, you have done so much for me. It is time to repay you."   
"Thanks Myc, true friend."   
At this moment the starters that Mycroft ordered turned up - bruchetta. The pair ate quietly with small talk about random topics. Mycroft complimented Greg on the suit and Greg complimented back. At the end of the night, before Greg walked into the Aston waiting for him outside of the restaurant Mycroft cried "Greg!"   
"Yeah Myc?"  
"No..nothing. Thank you for a good night."

Greg was whisked away into the London night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this! It means so much to me. Please leave Kudos and comment!  
> I don't know how many reads this will get but if you like this would you prefer shorter chapters (500 words) more regularly ( every 2 or 3 days) or longer chapters (2500 words) every week?   
> Again thanks for reading!


End file.
